


see through

by leechcest



Series: leechcest week [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Blood, Blowjobs, Broken nose, Cuts, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threats of Violence, Twincest, Violence, handjob, twins being gross !!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechcest/pseuds/leechcest
Summary: NRC has many rumours, especially about a duo as infamous as the Leech twins. You find yourself living one of those tales.Leechcest week day 2 : Staring
Relationships: Jade Leech/Floyd Leech
Series: leechcest week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	see through

**Author's Note:**

> this one’s specially for our dearest organizer <3 hope u like it biyu!! much love to u bro MWAH  
> also,, the reader pov character is insulted by floyd in this if ur sensitive to that dont read!!

How the hell did you get caught up in this mess?

All you had needed were a couple of herbs to mess around with for your alchemy homework. The smell in the small room to the side was overwhelming, filled to the brim with dried plants and liquids, their scents intermingling into something near unbearable. Staying there for too long gave anyone a headache. The front door of the classroom was pulled open and slammed shut within seconds. You’d jumped, nearly dropping the bottle in your hand, catching it just in time. At least luck was on your side at that moment. (Spoken too soon.) 

Laughter ran out and your heart skipped a beat. Today, this cabinet would be your saving grace, masking your scent from the infamous duo that had just barged in. They’d leave soon, what were they going to entertain themselves with in here anyway? Making your presence known or remaining quiet, neither of them sound favourable. You decide to take the easy way, and avoid any form of confrontation. Not moving a muscle, you listen in. It isn’t exactly polite, but it’s not like those two are saints themselves.

“You’re so impatient,” Jade says, sighing. The rustling of fabric, the scraping of a chair being pulled back. “Our dorm isn’t that far of a walk. It’s like you haven’t touched me in months.” 

“Don’t act like you’re sooo much better. How would you have hidden this, huh?” Jade makes a choked noise. “Wanting to walk around in public like that, you’re such a pervert~!” The room is filled with wet noises, slurping and muffled noises. This sounds… Wrong. Heat rises to your face. It’s easy to think you just have your mind in the gutter, but there isn’t much else you could interpret this all as. You can’t help your curiosity and lean forward, peeking through the gap. 

They’re positively all over each other. You have a front row seat to their entanglement, the desk Floyd has pinned his brother against right opposite of your peeping crack. He’s got his knee pushed up against Jade’s crotch. Immediately, you know what he’d been talking about before, the fabric there being clearly strained to anyone who as much as glanced. Their mouths are shoved together, moving in unison as they push their heads as close to each other as possible. Floyd’s hands curl themselves into Jade’s hair and yank on as much of it as he can. You can see their tongues curled around each other when Jade pulls his mouth back, latching himself onto his neck instead, sharp teeth finding their mark and drawing blood. He moans at the roughness, while you wince at the sight. 

You’d heard rumours, you thought they were nothing but rumours- You had never personally interacted with them before, had no reason to, so why would you believe that they really would just, uh, fondle each other in a random classroom?! (And in none of those tales, was the aftermath anything close to pretty for the person in your unfortunate position.) Great Seven, why you? Swallowing, your trembling fingers clutch the bottle tighter. You should speak up. But you’re nailed to the floor, heart pounding with dry lips as you watch the scene in front of you unfold. You would’ve backed away, but you were too afraid any movement would catch their attention. 

As Jade busies himself with the flesh of his neck, the other’s hand dives into his pants. He undoes his tie. Seeing Floyd’s chest was commonplace; he rarely bothered to button his shirt up, after all. But his brother was always in a state of complete perfection, not even a crinkle in his clothes. Such a sharp contrast to that this scene was. You could have never imagined something like this. Jade with his head craned back, eyes hooded, a bright red flush on his face as he bucks against the hand palming him through his pants and grinds his knee against his brother’s dick. His nipples hardened and on proud display. You can’t tear your eyes away from the utterly shameful display. 

...You can’t say you’re entirely unaffected, either. But any arousal you might have felt is heavily outweighed by the fear keeping every muscle in your body strung tight. 

Then, there’s a shift. Jade leans forward to whisper something in his brother’s ear, and as if sensing your impending danger, you stumble back with careful movements. Pressing yourself as tight to a corner of the small room as possible, like it might allow you to sink through the wood itself. That would’ve been a nice Unique Magic, your mind latches onto the nonsensical thought as a form of comfort as rapid footsteps make their way to the door. You’re shaking all over. You could run, you could try to shove him aside, whichever was making a dash right now, and get out of there, but you know you could never outrun them, don’t stand a chance, and in the moment you even forget the magical pen pinned in your breast pocket and-

For the second time that day, a door is slammed against the wall. Glass clinks on their shelves, and one of them falls to the floor, shattering upon impact. You’re much more focussed on the figure in the doorway however, Floyd’s face darkened from anger, lips tugged up into a snarl. A predator ready to dig in. You don’t even process it happening, it’s too much of a flash, a hand finds its way to your, tugging out a clump with ease. Your nose hits the ground with a sickening crack, your head pounding, warmth coating your chin and lips as Floyd pulls your head up again by your hair. Blood streams from your nostrils like a fountain. A glass piece from the bottle slashes your cheek open on impact. 

Crimson makes a puddle underneath your face, and you can hardly believe what you’re seeing. It doesn't feel real. The pain only hits after a couple of seconds, the middle of your face throbbing in pain with every heartbeat. You start coughing, head swaying slightly from side to side. His poor mood seems to have lifted at your suffering. Laughter rings in your ears as you choke on sobs, colours blurring together in your teary vision. You tug your legs up to your chest and curl up, trying to protect your organs from any future hits. You choke out an apology. 

“That’s a much better look on you, ahaha~ Maybe you’ll keep your eyes to yourself next time, huh? Lucky you, I can’t smell whether you’re actually horny or not… Otherwise...” He trails off, distracted from the point he was making already. Hazily, you recognize that the discarded tie from before is back in your hands and finds itself around your ankles now instead. You spit some blood from your mouth. It would’ve clogged your throat otherwise, your position on the floor making it hard to swallow. Any interest in you is quickly washed away, however, as Jade speaks.

“Now, now, Floyd. Was that harsh of a treatment truly necessary?” Nothing apologetic sounds through in his voice; He’s saying it for a reason different from your wellbeing. Again, you’re reminded of the fact these two truly couldn’t give less of a shit about you. 

“But they looked at you- Some useless, stupid small fry is never supposed to see you like that! You’re mine!” He whines, giving you one last kick in the side, making you curl up even tighter. Floyd leans over you, eyes narrowed and talks to you in a low voice. “You’re gonna lay here, be quiet and don’t even dare look at Jade or me again, okay? If you do, I’ll make sure you won’t get to see much  **_ever again_ ** .“ You nod without question, squeezing your eyes shut for good measure. Silent tears roll down your cheeks. You aren’t sure when he’s so intent on making you stay here, when he’s so upset at the thought of having seen his brother like that, but at this point you’re far past the time you were willing to question it.

“You’re so fucking hard,” Floyd giggles. “Wooow, nii-san likes seeing his brother beating someone into the ground? I can’t remember you leaking this much before~” 

“And you ‘get off’ on beating people up, if you’re going to be like that.” There’s a smile in his tone.

Floyd huffs. “Only if you’re watching, duh. Without you, I wouldn’t bother~” The entire exchange makes you want to gag, like you’re some tool for their disgusting entertainment. “Hey, Jade, I’m gonna get their gross eyes off of your skin, hm? I should just touch you a bunch to make up for it!” 

You try to block the noise out from that point onward, but it’s hard when they’re both being so unbearably  _ loud _ . You’re busy biting back your whimpers, the sharpest edges of your pain having dulled, but you doubt they would have even heard over the obnoxious slurping of one of their dicks getting sucked off. Gasping moans and grunts, the rambling words of someone close to oragsm, you think it’s Jade but can’t be sure, saying that he’s going to cum and ordering his brother to swallow every last drop. Panting breaths and a wet pop.

“No need to look at me like that. I’m not leaving you unattended.” A quick peck, a short laugh. “How greedy. You can’t cling to me like that and expect for me to touch you at the same time. Don’t be a brat.” Floyd snaps back at him that he should be glad he made him cum at first, and their bickering continues.

You’d been hoping for the best, but they don’t bother untying you. You can’t quite reach your ankles. The blood is drying on your face.

...The suspicion that you might be stuck here for a while grows. 

**Author's Note:**

> as jade’s PE card proves, he can always tell when someone’s watching him :P


End file.
